The Bond of Friendship
by Arcane Emotions
Summary: This is my version of the day Sonic and Tails met. Sonic bumps into Tails and Tails finds that friends will always be there for you.
1. A new friend

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic or the other characters. I do however own the story and all characters created by me. Enjoy!

The bond of Friendship

It was very quiet that day. All of a sudden there was a loud bang and then a blue blur zoomed across the road at approximately the speed of sound. It was a sonic boom! And the blue blur that caused this was a hedgehog by the name of Sonic. The fastest creature alive.

Sonic was running just for the sake of it. He loved to run. He was a blue hedgehog with green eyes and red with white striped sneakers. He was still running when he crashed into something, dazing him. When he looked up, he saw that he crashed into a baby fox.

"Sorry kid, I wasn't looking where I was going" Sonic said, reaching out a hand to help the child up.

"That's okay..." The fox said. He looked like he was on the verge of tears.

"Hey kid, don't cry" Sonic tried to comfort him, but the fox looked really upset. It was then he realized he had two tails

'woah, that's awesome!' he thought with a smile.

"Hey kid, why do you have two tails?" He asked. The fox flinched at this, so Sonic realized the child didn't like the subject.

"I don't know" the fox said. Sonic decided to change the subject so as not to make the kid more upset.

"What's your name kid?" He said.

"...Miles Prower" the boy replied.

"Where are your parents " Sonic asked. Tails face darkened considerably and his eyes watered,giving sonic the belief that his parents were either dead, missing, or roboticized.

"Sorry kid, I didn't know" Sonic said. 'I should find him a home'

he thought. suddenly, Sonic had an idea.

"Hey Tails, why don't you come with me for a while?" Tails' blue eyes brightened so bright they could rival the sun.

"Really?" Tails asked, wondering why this hedgehog was being so nice to him, when everyone else he knew was always picking on him.

"Sure, just get on, I'll carry you for awhile" Sonic replied, bending down to let him on. Tails jumped on and Sonic went speeding off again.

"Woah you're fast!" Tails exclaimed, obviously surprised anything could be this fast.

"What's your name mister?" Tails asked

"Sonic. Sonic the hedgehog"

Well I hope that was good for my first EVER story and I think I might continue this later on. Ciao!


	2. New family

New Family

He was filled with so much emotion. 'He's such a nice person, but why would he do this for me?'. Tails was confused as to Sonic's kindness. Noone had shown him kindness before except his parents and they were dead. Remembering that, Tails began to quietly weep. Sonic noticed this and grew concerned over what was troubling the little fox.

"What's wrong, Tails?" He asked, unsure of what to do to comfort Tails.

"It's my parents. They died protecting me from that mean old man. I just remembered them." He replied. "Robotnik?" Sonic inquired. He knew that Robotnik was about as evil as people could get, if one could even call him a person. Tails shook his head and sniffed "I don't know, he was mean and he tried to kill me and my mommy and daddy". Sonic decided to do the only thing he knew to comfort him, he picked the fox cub up and told him to let it all out. He then reassured him that Robotnik wouldn't get away with this. After a few more minutes of crying, Sonic set Tails back down.

"You okay now?" He asked.

"I'm feeling much better, thank you Sonic" Tails replied.

"No problem". The hedgehog smiled, this kid was really cute. He was also pretty smart.

They slept in an open area surrounded by trees on all sides, with a waterfall glistening with pristine water flowed. Tails was curled up near Sonic, while the hedgehog was staring at the stars, thinking about his parents.

_**Flashback**_

_Sonic was dashing home after about an hour of running around Mobius, he wanted to get home for his favorite dinner, chili dogs. What awaited him was not a plate of chili dogs at his seaside home, but a smoldering ruin that used to be his home. Sonic ran inside to find his father on his back, unmoving. "Dad! What happened? Dad!" He shouted, but it was no use, his father was dead. The young hedgehog broke down crying, until he heard a faint moaning. He listened, it was coming from the kitchen! Sonic rushed in to find his mother trapped under a mountain of pots and pans. "Mom!" he cried "Sonic?" She asked. "What happened?". "Robotnik attacked us, he ordered his robots to kill everyone, including you, Sonic. You have to run!" she shouted. She would not lose her son when he was so young. "Mom I want to stay with you! You'll be fine once we get these pans off you." Sonic tried moving the colossal collage of cookware that held his mother down, but to no avail. "It's no use, I can't move it!" His mother comforted him and told him that she wouldn't live much longer and spoke of a place that he could go that was safe. He kissed his mother and ran._

_**End Flashback**_

This was that place, he thought. A secluded area deep in the forest that only he and his mother knew of. He smiled faintly at the fact that, while she passed away, she gave her son his life. Sonic looked down at Tails, who was fast asleep next to him. The kit was so young, to lose his parents. Robotnik would definitely pay for this. One day.

They set off that morning, after eating some chili dogs that Sonic made. Sonic smiled at the prospect that this young cub could eat nearly as many chili dogs as **_he _**could. Tails really was one-of-a-kind. That was also determined by the second tail he had. To him it had been a curse, but to Sonic it was a blessing, he knew that Tails would be able to do great things someday.


End file.
